womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Ons Jabeur
| residence = Tunis, Tunisia | birth_date = | birth_place = Ksar Hellal, Tunisia | height = | turnedpro = 2010 | plays = Right-handed (two-handed backhand) | careerprizemoney = $253,936 | singlesrecord = 148–73 | singlestitles = 10 ITF | highestsinglesranking = 104 (12 June 2017) | currentsinglesranking = 104 (12 June 2017) | Othertournaments = Yes | Olympicsresult = 1R (2012, 2016) | AustralianOpenresult = 1R (2015) | FrenchOpenresult = 3R (2017) | Wimbledonresult = Q3 (2014) | USOpenresult = 1R (2014) | doublesrecord = 12–9 | doublestitles = 1 ITF | highestdoublesranking = 698 (13 September 2010) | updated = 3 August 2015 | medaltemplates = }} }} Ons Jabeur ( ; born 28 August 1994 in Ksar Hellal) is a Tunisian tennis player. Jabeur has won seven singles and one doubles title on the ITF tour in her career. On 13 September 2010, she peaked at world number 698 in the doubles rankings. Jabeur's greatest success has come as a junior, when she won the Girls' Singles title at the 2011 French Open, having also reached the final of the same event just one year prior. Career 2010 Jabeur participated in the US Open for the first time in 2010. In the girls' doubles, she and her partner Yulia Putintseva reached the quarter final after defeating Miyu Kato and Brooke Austin, Emi Mutaguchi and Risa Ozaki, but lost to Daria Gavrilova and Irina Khromacheva. She reached the semifinal in the girls' singles after defeating the Japanese Risa Ozaki, the Russian Irina Khromacheva, the Canadian Eugenie Bouchard and the Frenchwoman Caroline Garcia. She lost to Russian girl Yulia Putintseva. Earlier that year, she reached the final of the French Open at Roland-Garros by defeating Sophia Kovalets, Caroline Garcia, Morgane Pons, Sloane Stephens and Irina Khromacheva. She was defeated by the Ukrainian Elina Svitolina. 2011 Reaching the second girls' singles final in row at the Roland Garros, she succeeded this time defeating the Puerto Rican Monica Puig in straight sets (7–6(10–8), 6–1). She became the first North African Woman to win a Grand Slam Tournament at any category. 2012–2014 She first played in WTA tournaments in 2012, and she played in the 2012 Olympics, losing to Sabine Lisicki in round-of-64 play. In 2013 she reached the quarterfinals of the WTA event in Baku Azerbaijan, winning over defending champion Bojana Jovanovski in the second round, and pushing her singles ranking into the top 200. She first appeared in the main draw of a Grand Slam tournament at the 2014 US Open, losing to Andrea Petkovic. 2015–2016 In her second main draw Grand Slam appearance, she lost to Vera Zvonareva at the 2015 Australian Open. She represented Tunisia at the 2016 Olympics, losing to Daria Kasatkina. During 2015 and 2016 her ranking occasionally dropped below the top 200 for a few months at a time, but she ended 2016 ranked 193. 2017 During 2017 she had steady success at WTA tournaments, bringing her ranking to 114 just before the French Open. She lost in the third round of the French Open Qualifiers, but received a Lucky Loser slot when Laura Siegemund withdrew from the main draw. She won her first Grand Slam victory over Ana Bogdan, achieved her first win over a top-10 player, Dominika Cibulkova, in the second round, and lost to Timea Bacsinszky in the third. Career statistics Junior Grand Slam finals Girls' Singles (1–1) ITF circuit finals Singles: 14 (10–4) |} Doubles: 2 (1–1) |} Grand Slam singles performance timeline Wins over top 10 players References External links * * * Category:1994 births Category:Living people Category:Tunisian female tennis players Category:Tennis players at the 2010 Summer Youth Olympics Category:French Open junior champions Category:People from Monastir Governorate Category:Tennis players at the 2012 Summer Olympics Category:Tennis players at the 2016 Summer Olympics Category:Olympic tennis players of Tunisia Category:Grand Slam (tennis) champions in girls' singles Category:African Games medalists for Tunisia Category:African Games medalists in tennis